


Couch Cuddles 'Cause Keith Won't Move

by IHaveNothingToDo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Keith refuses to give up his spot, Pidge uses anyone in the nearest vicinity as a pillow, he was here first dammit!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 21:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13749795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHaveNothingToDo/pseuds/IHaveNothingToDo
Summary: Keith was taking a nap, minding his own business when this RUDE Pidgeon just walks up like she owns the place and SITS ON HIM!!They make it work though





	Couch Cuddles 'Cause Keith Won't Move

**Author's Note:**

> WHY IS THERE SO LITTLE KIDGE CONTENT?????? A CRIME!!!  
> I am here to fix that.

* * *

 

 

"Move over."

 

Keith squints up at Pidge disgruntled from being roused from his semi nap.

 

“What?"

 

Pidge huffs and nudges his foot with hers, "Move. Over." she repeats.

 

Keith grumbles playfully to hide his smirk and settles back down into the couch. "You have plenty of room."

 

Pidge mutters something Keith doesn't catch and before he has the thought to ask she's flopping down on top of him.

 

well as close as she can get, with his crossed arms in the way.

 

"PIDGE!"

 

Keith's eyes fly open, arms moving to catch her even before he realizes he's dislodged her.

 

Pidge laughs and settles back against Keith.

 

"I told you to move.”

 

"There's literally the whole couch left"

 

"And?”

 

"And you're sitting on me why?"

 

Pidge shifts purposefully poking Keith in the ribs with her elbow. "Everyone knows this is the best spot."

 

"I was here first." Keith sulks, trying to fold his arms against his chest and struggling with half a lap full of Pidge.

 

Pidge laughs again and reaches up to the back of the couch for the remote to whatever the altean equivalent of TV is, smirking the whole time and doing her best to stay put with Keith's pushing.

 

"Get off"

 

"You first"

 

They sit still for a moment, watching Pidge flick through their meager selections of movies.

 

“Fine" Keith relents, the warmth she's radiating making him sleepy again and dammit he's going to be comfortable lap full of Pidge or not. He turns so he's resting against the arm of the couch instead of the back, taking Pidge with him, arms crossed over his chest.

 

Pidge smiles, settles her head on the the curve of his arms and stretches her legs out in front of them so Keith can swing his up too. It's kind of uncomfortable, her head is shoved forward than natural but she'll manage.

 

Keith swings his legs up too and they doze against each other, Keith shifting occasionally.

 

It's after the 5th shifting that Pidge speaks up.

 

"I can move if you want me too."

 

Keith frowns down at Pidge and shifts again. "It's fine."

 

They lapse back into silence and after a moment Pidge starts to sit up. "It's fine I hav-"

 

"Wait." Keith stops her and Pidge freezes waiting. "I- uh- you can lay back down." it's barely a whisper but Pidge does as she's told and settles fully against Keith's chest, no arms digging into the back of her head this time.

 

A giggle slips through her lips.

 

Keith has his arm held up over their heads looking slightly panicked.

 

Pidge laughs silently and scoots down so he has the option of crossing his arm on top of her head again or draping them over her collarbones.

 

Keith keeps his hands up in the air.

 

"Keith?" Pidge prompts, looking away from the TV that neither of them are watching to peer curiously at him.

 

"Uh- sorry." Keith's flushed and looks like he'd bolt if Pidge wasn't laying on him.

 

"I've never- uh done- this?"

 

Pidge frowns, Keith's never cuddled?

 

She shakes her head, food for thought later. Right now however…

 

"Put your arms down."

 

Keith lowers his arms settling one over the back of the couch and letting the other just kinda hover, trusting her to do the rest.

 

Pidge takes his hand in hers and settles it over her stomach, lacing their fingers together.

 

Keith tenses under her and Pidge briefly wonders if she's crossed a line. They all knew Keith didn't have the best childhood, but she figured he'd be ok with sitting on the couch together. She and Matt had done it all the time.

 

Just when Pidge is ready to just get up and deal with the embarrassment later Keith's arm falls off the back of the couch and grabs her free hand. So they're now a loop of arms and tangled legs.

 

Pidge smiles, leaning against Keith more solidly this time, a soft smile on her face.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

 

"Should we wake them?"

 

Lance bites his tongue to keep from laughing and shoos Coran out of the way.

 

"No, no, let them sleep. But I'm just..."

 

Lance snaps a picture of them, Keith's head leaning against Pidge's both of them tangled together.

 

He grins down at his camera phone.

 

"They're so cute."

 


End file.
